When Jealousy Takes Over
by Chiu-kun
Summary: What happens when Hinata finds something she wasn't supposed to? And what happens to Sasuke when he apologize?Love is in the office gotta love it right ;) This is my first story there is YAOI/LEMON (Some NaruHina) but like I said this is my first time ever writing onE of these(Well publish it).Anyway i hope you like it :D REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME
1. Chapter 1

"When do "you" know you are in total bliss?"The Manager asks the office

Hinata stood up.

"That sudden feeling you get when everything that has ever hurt you has blown away and your greatest desires replace them,when your body feels absolutely relaxed as if nothing can ever remove you from this Utopia that is when you know you are in total bliss" Hinata says in her most seductive voice.

All the other co-workers are still stuck in amazement as they process her words carefully.

"Wow Hinata that was amazing you have a real talent, good job" Naruto says winking

"Oh reallly think so?"Hinata asked

"Oh yeah!Look everyone else is still in shock,psh I'm still in shock" Naruto says

"Well thats good,thank you" Hinata says blushing

Naruto gives her the thumbs up and leaves the office minute he does everyone swarms around Hinata as if they were waiting for him to leave ."Good job!""Awesome!""Yeah that was amazing" These were the compliments she got but the only thing on her mind was Naruto (as always)She said thank you to everyone and walked out of the office to find him.

*Gasp  
"WHAT IS HE DOING WITH SASUKE!"Hinata thought to herself."I should move away now, this is to hard to watch"She tried to convince herself.

Sasuke notices her still looking (she had already fought the urge to leave) and his possessive streak took a hold of him,he turns them so that Hinata has a good view of Sasuke's face and the back of Naruto's head. Just as Hinata was about to leave Naruto breaks the kiss and Sasuke tried his best to bring him back but Naruto's response was anything but loving.

"What are you doing we are in the middle of wor..."He notices Sasuke staring away from him and at something in the turns to see that it was Hinata staring at them both."H-hhow long has she been standing there and when did Sasuke find out"He questioned in thought.

"Oh H-h-hinata uh... he-h-hello ...uhm...when did you..."He got cut off by a kiss from Hinata (she moves quite quickly).Naruto's big blue eyes widen as this unexpected thing stands there in shock and anger ready to rip Hinata's hair out."Why didn't he just break her kiss?"He mutters in a whiney voice(No one heard him).

After a good 40 seconds Naruto surrenders and kisses back by this time Sasuke is furious,"This was supposed to be only Naruto and my time together and this big breasted bimbo is stealing it, oh hell no this hoe is going to get what she deserved"He thought to confirming his thoughts he broke up the kiss and bitch slaps Hinata, punches Naruto in the stomach,and trys to leave the room until he feels a strong tug on his arm and falls,Naruto was giving him a pained expression (most likely from the punch but Sasuke took it as something else).

Sasuke scrambled up and ran away crying,he bumps into Itachi."Oh great your the last person i wanted to see"Sasuke says as he wipes his tears."Well hello to you too little brother" Itachi greets sarcastically."Look I don't need your shit today"Sasuke says brushing his brother aside.(Itachi already knew his younger brother was gay and he knew who his brother's lover was but he never told Sasuke he knew)

"I'll never understand gay couples"Itachi grumbled

"What was that!?"Hidan asked holding Deidara's hand

"Uh...er...nothing Hidan nothing at all,you know you got to stop popping up out of no where like that you nearly gave me a heart attack."Itachi said startled.

"You act as if we "gays" are a whole 'nother race,and also i can walk where ever the hell I want,you just so happened to be in the fucking way."Hidan said with a glare, but suddenly felt a squeeze in his hand. Deidara squeezed it out of aggravation "This is our boss you're talking to, don't be stupid."He tried to explain using his eyes. Hidan narrowed his eyebrows in confusion . Deidara just sighed and tugged Hidan away to look for their own make-out session spot.

(Back to Naruto and Hinata)

"Damn why did he have to hit me so hard?"Naruto said rubbing his stomach

"I didn't know he had such a jealous streak it was only a kiss"Hinata said in deeper voice than usual

Naruto couldnt believe what he just heard,"Did Hinata voice change?"  
he thought to himself.

"It was "just"a kiss?" Naruto repeated sounding kind of hurt.

"N-nno that's not what I meant I just..."Hinata couldn't finish anything she would have said would have came out wrong and Naruto would get mad. Naruto just looked away he couldn't believe all the things that happened today,he saw a new Hinata today and made Sasuke angry."I want to know if Sasuke is alright ."Naruto thought to himself. Hinata saw this as a way to take advantage of Naruto's weak state and tried to kiss him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Wasn't what you did before enough!"Naruto yelled as he pushed her away  
Hinata was very surprised that he pushed her away so forcefully. She looked away painfully trying to make him feel bad for pushing her,but it didn't work, he simply got up and walked away still frustrated at the whole situation and Hinata was left there on the floor by herself.


	2. Chapter 2

(It is the end of the day at Naruto's house)

*KNOCK KNOCK  
A loud knocking at the door woke Naruto up from his nap on the couch.

"Who is it?' He asked in a sweet absolutely adored that voice.

"It's me."He said in a sad voice

"Oh."Naruto replied

"Oh?"That's all he had to say was "Oh"! I guess he is still mad at me." Sasuke thought to himself.  
"I'll be right there let me just put some clothes on."Naruto shouted (He doesn't like wearing clothes to sleep that much)

"You act like clothes are important to me."Sasuke said confidently

"Fine."Naruto sighed as he opened the door,already with his pants on.(Naruto knew Sasuke would come by that's why he didn't call him and he knew exactly what he was going to do when he got there ;) lemon time)

"So..."Sasuke got cut off by a passionate kiss from Naruto.

"Sasuke looks very surprised here's my chance" Naruto thought as he carried and slammed Sasuke on the bed.

"Ugh" Sasuke let out a low moan."What are you doing I thought you were..."Sasuke got cut off again by another kiss.

"So you were jealous that she kissed me?You really are too cute."Naruto

"I-I wouldn't say jealous more like possessive or..."Sasuke tried to say nearly choking on the shared saliva as Naruto immediately started biting on his now sensitive neck and licking the slightly bruised areas.

"Ah"Sasuke moaned again as he began panting,he didn't know why he was so sensitive. Naruto smirked at the sweet sound and how he was making his boyfriend feel good so he replied with another kiss.

"Would you stop interrupting me!" Sasuke tried to sound annoyed.

"But you just taste so damn good,I just wanted to taste you again won't you let me?"Naruto pleaded giving him the puppy dog eyes before grinding his hips into Sasuke's and licking Sasuke's bottom lip ."This asshole is seducing me!?" Sasuke thought. Sasuke was not about to let Naruto win so he slowly moved his hand down to Naruto's cock(Being all bold) ."It's s-so big!" Sasuke exclaimed with his eyes.(They have made out but Sasuke hasn't quite felt up Naruto's cock yet) Naruto smirked and started grinding himself harder on him. Sasuke took this as a sign to pump his 's eyebrow twitched and almost let out a moan.

"Tch"

"What was that hmm?Is that a slight moan I hear?"Sasuke teased speeding up the pace of his hand.

"Don't try to dominate me when you're under,ngh! "Naruto said trying to suppress his moans

"Yeah whatever, don't act like you don't like it."Sasuke said seductively as he pulled Naruto's face into his allowing Naruto's talented tongue to creep in. Sasuke rubbed his thumb on Naruto's tip as his other hand rolled Naruto's balls."This is so fun".Sasuke thought to himself.

"S-Sasuke so g-good".Naruto moaned. Sasuke almost lost it.

"Oh My God what a sexy voice!"He thought to himself excitedly

Naruto sped his hips against Sasuke's hand causing both of them to moan. Sasuke was surprised at his own reaction Naruto didn't even touch him yet he felt like took advantage of Sasuke's confusion and slid his tongue into the raven's slightly parted mouth and started reaching his hands into Sasuke's shirt until he found his nipples,he then started rolling and twisting them with his kind of cold hands. Sasuke shivered but still enjoyed it.

"Ah,Naruto y-you are...uh...this feels so good please keep going!"Sasuke begged like a little slut as he melted from Naruto's touches.

In one effort Naruto took off Sasuke's pants and boxers causing Sasuke to shiver again at the sudden breeze it caused. He soon realized he was completely naked and that Naruto had taken his own clothes off long ago.

"Damn he's fast,I wanted to strip him."Sasuke pouted at the thought. Soon after his thought Naruto was down by his thighs biting and licking the slightly bruised spots,he slowly trailed his tongue down to Sasuke's ass but his slow pace was becoming unbearable for Sasuke.

"Naruto...faster!"Sasuke demanded as he tried to speed up the pace by hastily moving his laughed and kissed Sasuke's hole earning a low moan.

"You have to be patient otherwise it will hurt" And he dipped his tongue in and out of Sasuke's ass . "Here get up" Naruto commanded and Sasuke Sasuke was standing up and Naruto was kneeling behind him,his hot breath causing Sasuke to clench his ass.

"Relax" Naruto said with a light pat on his ass before opening it revealing a very tempting hole,before Sasuke knew it Naruto's tongue was in his ass again. After a good two minutes of ass eating ,Naruto stuffed two fingers in at once (Pushing them back on the bed)and started pumping his fingers in and out almost scraping the sides with his finger tips until he heard:

"UGH...AH...OH G-GOD... NARUTO P-PLEASE...NARUTOO!"Sasuke screamed out with both pain and lust in his voice

"Damn your so sexy babe!"Naruto knew he had hit Sasuke's prostate. It was as if those words set something off in Sasuke, he immediately grabbed Naruto's wrists and panted knowing just what to say to get what he wanted:

"P-please...(*huff)...no more...(*pant)...fingers"

This made Naruto go crazy ,he hurriedly reached for the condoms he stuffs under his bed (For times such as these) and put it on. He started to seep his tip into Sasuke's well prepared ass and held it there for a moment as they both sucked in that unbelievable feeling.

"Come on Naruto just push it in " Sasuke said as he moved his body enough so Naruto's cock would ram into him.

"Uh,f-fuck... why do you do this to me?" Naruto asked quickening the pace

"D-do w-what" Sasuke asked

"You drive me... c-crazy when... y-you act all bold."Naruto explained as he was pushing in slowly trying not to cause Sasuke any pain.

"Naruto!...Y-you...c-can fuck me...h-harder...its okay I l-like it rough"Sasuke said as he licked Naruto's ear turning him on even further Naruto's cock began to grow even bigger. Sasuke moaned at the feeling of his ass even took this moan as a signal to move so that's what he did.

He pounded Sasuke harder than ever before abusing Sasuke's prostate and causing the walls to vibrate with their loud moans and quick now were experiencing pure bliss. Sasuke must have left a bunch of scars by the way he clawed Naruto's back in pleasure.

**(After their third round)**

"You okay Sas?"Naruto managed to ask

"(*huff)...y-yeah...how...(*huff)...about you?"Sasuke replied

"I'm pretty darn skippy...Hmm alright fine I admit I feel like im in heaven you really have a perfect ass."Naruto said honestly as he started moving again.  
For the next hour, Naruto made him come continuously until their balls hurt, each time bringing him to a new realm of pleasure receiving a few:

"OH YESS!", "I LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH!", or a couple "AH FUCK ITS SO GOOD!" just for spice. ;)

Too exhausted to move, they finally collapsed and fell asleep cuddled up on Naruto's bed like two satisfied bunnies **:D**

**So how was my first lemon,should i make a part three or even another story? Feel free to let meh know ;) see you,Bye (*waves)**


End file.
